The specification relates to a system and method for generating micro-communities and identifying users to associate with the micro-community. In particular, the specification relates to identifying or generating micro-communities, identifying users that are associated with the micro-communities and suggesting unassociated users that are interested in the micro-community.
With the advent of social networking services it has become increasingly popular to share Internet content or any information in general. For example, users email links, post content to a social networking website, transmit short messages to a list of subscribers, etc. Currently, sharing of such information is either public to the world or manually restricted to a specific set of users. If a user wants to create a group for sharing information, the subject matter of the group is defined by the creator and the members are manually added.
Current methods of communicating with multiple users lack an intuitive and flexible way of grouping users based on a shared context. For example, a user can email all attendees of an event associated with a calendar entry, but email is not the desired form of communication since it is not optimal for generating ongoing discussions related to the meeting. Similarly, users can initiate a chat but the content of the chat cannot be extracted and used in a different social context.